Hall of Monuments
Description The Hall of Monuments is an explorable area in the Eye of the North expansion and will be incorporated in Guild Wars 2 to help tie the games together and reward dedicated Guild Wars players in Guild Wars 2. Certain in-game achievements and items will allow you to add trophies to one of the five monuments, and each trophy will unlock something, such as an exclusive item or title, for a character on a linked Guild Wars 2 account. The Hall can be set to display individual character's achievements, or the achievements of the whole account. The view can be switched via Kimmes The Historian. Note: Having something in your Hall of Monuments does not guarantee that you will get that item when Guild Wars 2 releases; ArenaNet has stated that you will get '''something', but it may not be the exact item''. Getting there The Hall of Monuments is located North-West of Eye of the North. Exits *Eye of the North NPCs * 1 Scrying Pool * 2 Kimmes The Historian * 20 Gwen * 20 Ogden Stonehealer * 20 Vekk Animals * 5 Rainbow Phoenix - Only appears when certain requirements are satisfied, please see the animal's article for further details. Monuments Monuments are activated by using a Monumental Tapestry. The tapestry will then hang on the wall and display an artistic backdrop of the monument's achievements. Once individual submissions have been made, statues will appear in the monument's area depicting the submitted item. *Monument of Fellowship - Heroes and Pets (Displays 5 at a time.) **Heroes must have armor upgrades to be added to the monument, excluding M.O.X.. **You must have your pets present and evolved (level 20) to add that specific pet to the monument. All pets will get an Animal Companion statue. In addition to this statue, Imperial Phoenix, Black Widow, and Black Moa will be displayed individually. *Monument of Devotion - Minipets (Displays 20 at a time.) **Minipets become dedicated (forever) when you display them in the monument. This can only be done once per minipet. *Monument of Honor - Titles and Achievements (Displays 5 at a time.) **This is the only monument that does not require a monumental tapestry to activate. **It contains displays for completing a campaign, for high-rank PvP or max PvE titles, and for conquering Elite areas. ***The minimal rank for PvP titles is currently rank 8 for Hero and rank 3 for all the other titles. ***The minimal rank for Luxon/Kurzick titles is rank 4. **As your Maxed titles rank increases, the floating figure in this monument becomes more prominent. *Monument of Valor - Destroyer and Tormented weapons (Displays 11 at a time.) **This Monument will only accept Destroyer Weapons from the Eye of the North Expansion and, starting from the 10/09/08 update, Tormented weapons from the Nightfall Campaign. The weapons (and off-hands/shields) will be customized when you do so. *Monument of Resilience - Elite Armor Sets (Displays 5 at a time.) **Armor sets must be worn for you to add them to the monument. They must form a complete set (excluding headgear) from a single Elite armor type - no 'blends'. **Armor sets show yourself in the style and the color of the set you wore. It does not show the armor alone, contrary to the wording. **Armor is shown in the color of the chest piece you wore the last time the monument updated (i.e. you entered the Hall, rearranged the display, or displayed a new set). Armor using dye from before the dye update will be shown in gray. Monument Gallery Monument of Honor Other Monuments Full Hall of Monuments The maximum number of viewable submissions at each monument are: *20 Miniatures in the Monument of Devotion *5 Heroes or Pets in the Monument of Fellowship *5 PvE or PvP Titles or Achievements in the Monument of Honor *5 Elite Armor sets in the Monument of Resilience *11 Destroyer or Tormented weapons in the Monument of Valor Completing the above, of course, does not stop you from adding as many entries to each Monument as you like, the older submissions will simply go out of view. You can "rearrange" the monument to see them again. A Full Hall of Monuments will improve the appearance of the Monument of Honor by 1 rank. See its article for more details about this feature. Kimmes The Historian can switch the view of your Hall between character-specific and account-wide. It is possible to have a full Hall in the account-wide view, even if none of your characters have a full Hall by themselves. Related Effects * Quests Notes *The Hall of Monuments requires that you have the items you wish to display on your character and equipped at the time of submission. *Items that are added to the monuments and later discarded (e.g. minipets, armors, unique pets, or weapons) will remain displayed in the monuments. *Submissions made by characters that are later deleted will remain viewable account-wide. *The Hall of Monuments can be viewed per character or account-wide. However, in order to add a submission by any given character, that character must have a Tapestry displayed on the corresponding monument before they can add any submissions of their own. *You can reactivate any previously done primary quests by seeking Guidance at the Scrying Pool. **This can also be used to repair a quest if you left prematurely and became unable to continue. *To show someone your Hall of Monuments you must be party leader. *If the party leader leaves, Hall of Monuments will become that of the new party leader. *Once you have 20 Miniatures displayed on the Monument of Devotion, you will not be able to activate a mini in the Hall. You will get the message: "There are currently too many miniatures in this district. Please try later." *After the Wintersday 2008 event, Lieutenant Thackeray will continue to come into the hall and chat with Gwen. See Thackeray's page for info. *If your party is wiped in the Hall of Monuments, you will be returned to the Eye of the North. This is important because it means you cannot death-level the Rainbow Phoenix. External links *GuildWars.com - Hall of Monuments rewards Category:Far Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Eye of the North)